


Mother's Jealousy

by devil_woman_24



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecelia see's Harry and Adelaide kissing. She didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/gifts).



> I did a screen capture of episode 1 of the TV show and Adelaide ended up looking a bit weird. A friend said that she looked like Cecelia had punched her for kissing her son. So I made this drabble out of that comment. It completely eliminates episode 9.

Harry was crying silently, his shoulders moving slightly as he held his mother’s hand in his. He remained like that for a moment till he heard an echo to his own sobs, lifting his face to see it’s origin he sees his mother’s face now wet in tears. The entertainer let go of her hand, all of sudden, and just stared at her in shock. He remained paralyzed for a few minutes till his brain processed what was happening and he moved to call Doyle.

 

**Thirty minutes later**

“Harry, are you sure?”

“Yes, Doyle, I am. She was sobbing and her face became wet. I’m sure of it, I’m not insane.”

“I’m not saying you are, I’m just saying that the pain could…”

“No! I know what I saw!”

Arthur nods and proceeds to revise her not adding another word. He spent long minutes checking her, making sure that what he thought about her state was right; Houdini was growing impatient but he didn’t comment anything, he wanted Doyle to give him an accurate diagnosis. “I’m sorry, Harry, you were right. She has catatonia and, if I’m not mistaken, it could’ve been triggered by septicaemia.” Dr. Doyle says getting up and putting his equipment away.“

“What’s that?”

“It’s a severe infection. Is bad. I don’t see much hopes, but we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. Sepsis can cause catatonia, which is why she seems to be dead, but isn’t. She’s even conscient, she can hear us. Which is why she was crying. You thought she was gone, you probably were showing it hurt and, as your mother, it hurt her too.” Arthur explained as he dialed the hospital to request an ambulance.

 

**One week later**

“Adelaide! What are you doing here?”

“Dr. Doyle told me what happened, so I came to visit. I’m sorry it took me this long. Brought you some food, guessed you might be hungry. How is she doing?”

Harry took the food and forced a smile. “Doctors say we shouldn’t keep our hopes up, but she does seem to be doing better so I’ll ignore the doctor's advice. Thanks for the food. You hear back from Walbridge yet?” She forced a smile in return and looked away. ”You never did sent him a telegram, did you? You’ve stopped looking for answers...because you’re afraid. What if Benjamin was an assassin involved with the anarchists? But, whatever the truth, you’ll deal with it. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“So are you.” Harry chuckles sarcastically at that. ”But it’s alright not to be sometimes.” Adelaide adds.

“She wanted to go to Coney Island. Eat salt water taffy.” He tells her in pain, looking at her, and he just couldn’t hold himself any longer when she took his hand to comfort him. Harry moved forward and kissed her, she seemed to be responding back until she moved backwards breaking the kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re hurting. I understand.”

“Thank you. It won’t happen again.”

“Good.” At her answer he looks at her in shock.

“I better go to the cafeteria to eat this.”

“I’ll stay with her.”

“Thank you.”

Adelaide sighs and goes to sit down by Cecelia’s bed. The woman was just thinking, thinking about that kiss and Harry’s reaction to her response, thinking about what would it be of Harry if Cecelia died, thinking of Benjamin, thinking of so many things.

Harry was coming back from the cafeteria, he wanted to thank Adelaide for the food and see how his mother was doing when he heard a commotion coming from her mother’s room. His heart sank thinking the worst and he ran inside just to see a doctor holding his mother down and Adelaide over the floor. Her eye seemed bruised. “What happened?”

“I...I don’t know.” Adelaide said as Harry helped her get up. The doctors helped Cecelia back to bed as her son approached her mom.

“Ma, what happened? How are you doing?”

“I’m okay and what happened is that I punched her. She should feel honored that you like her and instead she makes you feel bad. She deserved far worse, but the doctors didn’t let me do anything else. Besides, I don’t like her for you. There are better women out there.” Houdini couldn’t help but smile at her mother’s statement.

“Ma, I hope you aren’t jealous. You know I’ll never leave your side, no matter what.” He said sitting down beside her taking her hand. “But beside all that, I’m happy to see you so lively again. You had me so worried.” Cecelia sits down and kisses her son and he hugs her. “We still need to go back home, remember? Eat salt water taffy and visit the family.”

Adelaide forced a smile at them and decided to take her leave. That punch was going to leave a nasty mark in her face, but she wasn’t about to make any comments or just stay when it was obvious that Cecelia didn’t like her.


End file.
